Un rêve parmi tant d'autres
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Rêve que j'ai fais, un peu bizarre, mais je voulais le mettre à l'écris! Je veux vos avis sur mes pensées les plus... les plus étranges!


**Un rêve parmi tant d'autres**

**Salut à tous… Voici un rêve que j'ai fais la nuit dernière. Un rêve sans but, sans suite d'idées, sans fin, même! Donc je l'écris quand même, sinon je ne pourrai pas m'en débarrasser…**

J'ouvre mes yeux brusquement en aspirant avec hâte une grande bouffée d'air fraîche. Je ne sais pas d'où j'arrive, mais j'ai peur pour mon corps. Je touche ma tête, mon cou, mes seins, mon ventre, mes fesses, mes jambes… Tout est en place, tout va bien. Mes yeux s'habituent au gros soleil du printemps, et ma peau à la douce brise.

Je suis pieds nus, les pousses vertes dansent entre mes orteils sensibles. J'observe les alentours, m'étonne de ce que je vois.

Partout autour de moi, il y a un long gazon vert et tendre qui se balance sous le vent. Ce qu'il y a d'étrange, c'est qu'avez un gazon comme celui-ci, on devrait voir des arbres et des fleurs. Mais il n'y en a aucun. Seulement de gros bâtiments anciens et au style gothique. Ils sont tous du même beige déprimant, par contre.

Il y a une chapelle énorme au loin. C'est le bâtiment le plus loin que j'aperçois, à environ 1 km. À 100m de moi, il y a une toute petite église, avec de hautes tours pointues. La porte de la chapelle s'ouvre, et une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et frisés en sort. Elle tient devant elle une jeune fille brune au joli minois, qui se débat pour se libérer des bras forts de la femme plus âgée.

Je détaille la plus vieille en essayant de me concentrer. De beaux yeux noirs cruels, une bouche rouge sensuelle et suggestive, elle est grande avec des formes voluptueuses. Toute de noire habillée, elle pousse sa proie devant elle, et la fait transplaner sur le toit à côté de celui de la chapelle. Mon Dieu! C'est Bellatrix Lestrange! Est-ce qu'elle va pousser la pauvre jeune fille au bas du toit? Elle n'osera pas, pas devant des témoins! Je dois l'empêcher!

Je me dis que je pourrais courir jusqu'au fameux bâtiment, mais bizarrement, je décide d'escalader l'église. Je pourrai peut-être sauter pour la suite? Je vais y repenser…

Je pose mes pieds nus sur la pierre froide de l'église, et je commence mon ascension. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, je suis rendue sur le haut de l'église en 2 temps, trois mouvements. Je suis tout à l'arrière du toit, et je me rapproche pas à pas du rebord. Mais je sens quelque chose de doux et étrange sous mes pieds. De petites fleurs poussent à toute vitesse sous mes pieds nus, me propulsent vers l'avant! Elles veulent me faire tomber! Je finis par chuter en bas de l'église, et je m'écrase au sol lourdement. Mais je n'ai pas mal. Bien… Un peu. Je cours vers le bâtiment où Bellatrix est montée avec la jeune fille.

Elles amorcent toutes les deux la descente d'une longue échelle sur le côté du bâtiment, la plus jeune est passée en premier. Elle semble se dépêcher. Pense t-elle vraiment pouvoir échapper à cette femme horrible? J'arrive juste à temps pour me cacher sur le côté de l'étrange maison, et j'attends. Les barreaux de métal raisonnent encore plus quand la jeune fille approche. Elle saute au sol, me vois et pousse un hurlement strident en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes. Au moins, elle aura eu le temps de s'enfuir… Hermione Granger, qu'elle s'appelle.

Puis les petits cliquetis des talons hauts de Bellatrix s'approchent. Elle tombe, par contre. Directement sur le dos, et elle grogne de rage. Elle a les yeux fermés, comme si elle avait vraiment mal. Je panique. Je cours vers elle en m'agenouillant à ses côtés. Je passe ma main sur son visage, l'interpelle doucement…

- Bellatrix? Bellatrix?

Elle ouvre les yeux brusquement, se relève en me fixant d'une manière tellement hostile qu'elle me fait frissonner.

- Rita? Rita Skeeter? Tu as bien changé, dit-moi. Approche, laisse-moi te regarder…

Je m'approche d'elle, je ne comprends pas trop. Ma peau frissonne sous mon fin chemisier de coton. Il est boutonné à l'avant, mais le haut de ma poitrine est nu. Elle pose ses mains contre mes épaules, déboutonne le haut de ma chemise. Elle place sa bouche entre le haut de mon épaule droite, et le haut de mon sein droit. Elle tire la peau entre ses lèvres, la relâche. Bellatrix le fait longuement, me fait languir. Elle mordille un peu, puis se retire en me faisant un clin d'œil en s'éloignant. Je la suis, et observe le haut de ma poitrine encore humide. Des petites traces de lèvres sont étalées partout, et à un endroit bien précis, un suçon d'un mauve profond.

Je la suis à l'intérieur d'un énorme manoir que je n'avais même pas vu. Noir et impressionnant, la porte en chêne, elle me l'ouvre en souriant. Je remets en place mon chemisier rapidement, et pénètre dans la grosse maison.

Dos à moi, il y a tout les Mangemorts regroupés, aux côtés d'un énorme escalier de marbre blanc. Et de l'escalier descend la plus fabuleuse femme que je n'ai jamais vue de toute ma vie… Narcissa Malefoy, habillée avec une robe blanche et longue, surmontée d'un corset bleu qui écrase ses seins en les remontant vers le haut.

- Tiens, tiens. Mlle Skeeter. Venez avec moi, voulez-vous?

Je monte à sa suite, essaye le plus que je peux de ne pas fixer ses fesses et ses hanches qui se moulent avec délice dans sa robe longue. Rendue en haut, ce sont ses appartements. Elle m'ouvre une porte, et j'arrive dans une salle de bain, où son mari, Lucius, se fait la barbe devant un petit miroir de poche. Il me sourit, ne regarde même pas sa femme. Puis il sort de la salle de bain, et Narcissa commence à se déshabiller. Je sors en fermant les yeux pudiquement. Lucius est dans la cuisine, et il se fait un sandwich jambon-fromage.

- Alors? Comment va ta vie?

- Euh… Très bien, et toi?

- Bien, bien. Tu devrais aller trouver Narcissa, elle manque de présence féminine ces temps-ci.

Je soupire en entrant de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Cissy est toute nue, devant l'énorme miroir qui prend tout un mur. Elle s'applique du mascara sur les cils, mais laisse tomber le tube en me voyant arriver. Je me place devant elle. Elle est plus petite que moi, alors je me penche légèrement, et je prends son sein droit dans le creux de ma main. Elle gémit de mal, je radoucis ma caresse en appuyant ma bouche sur son mamelon tendu et sensible.

- Arrête… Il est juste à côté… Ce ne serait pas juste…

Je m'arrête, la regarde.

- Pourquoi tu te maquilles? Tu comptes sortir?

- Oui ma chère. Ce soir, on sort danser! Oh la la, on dirait que ma sœur a encore frappée!, elle me dit en ricanant.

Elle repousse mon chemisier noir, touche le rouge à lèvres du bout de l'ongle vernis. Elle me tend un produit, et une petite lingette.

- Tiens. Frotte bien, tout va partir.

Je frotte, et en effet, tout s'efface comme par magie. Elle se prépare derrière moi, pendant que je range le produit miracle. Puis, elle est fin prête. Elle se colle dans mon dos, glisse ses mains sous ma chemise en touchant mes seins par-dessus mon soutien-gorge.

- Tu peux bien enlever tes dessous, avec des seins parfaits comme les tiens…

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, et quitte la salle de bain.

**Fin du rêve de folle. Chien de se réveiller comme ça, quand tu as la certitude d'être dans la peau de Rita Skeeter…**

**Reviews malgré tout?**

**Anna Bella :) xxx**


End file.
